K i s s t h e R a i n
by Monday-Mornings
Summary: A sequel to "A story told Backwards" on C l o v e r.


**D i s c l a i m e r/: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**S i d e n o t e/:** (Optional) For maximum effect, play both 'When the Love Falls' & 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma & the sound of rain that can be found at rainymood. com. ( :

_

* * *

_

_I've always felt like a burden that weighed you down, forcing you to tread the ground instead of soaring in the skies. I was the rain that poured on your parade..._

_

* * *

_

You were a dazzling light, a light that embraced me even when you alone suffered.

A flaming torch that illuminated the darkness of the world, shielding me from the evil that lurked in the shadows. You were always, protecting me. Trying to keep me smiling. While I was slowly, unknowingly, killing us both.

"It's going to be...all right." You choked out, your voice wavering in doubt.

I used to place my faith in you, blindly walking with you, with every ounce of my trust. But now, I did not need you to tell me what to believe in, for I knew the fact that you chose not to know.

"I-I...l-lo" I gasped for breath, "I.."

I wanted to say something, anything that would tell you that I love you. You clenched my hands tightly, as if you were grabbing onto my life, refusing to let me go.

"Re-reborn...I...l-love...y-"

My heart that had been racing so furiously, stuttered, and my vision began to blur. My eyes refocused one last time, on you.

I felt myself smile while my vision blurred out into the dark.

* * *

I heard the sound of familiar footsteps approach my bedside but I did not open my eyes.

I wondered if you stopped loving me because I was dying. Did you find another lover other than me? Do you bring flowers to another person, telling them how much you love them, like you did for me?

The mere thought brought me back to the pain I was trying to patiently endure.

"Sir. I'm sorry but you won't be allowed to visit today. Please leave." I heard the nurse sternly say.

Your voice, that would usually be yelling at me to train, murmured a soft "Oh... Alright...get better Tsuna."

Wearily, I opened my eyes in a daze, I caught a final glimpse of you as you walked out the door.

I half-expected to see that confident smirk you always wore, the one that would always encourage me.

But instead I found the facial expression of a man, who has lost a battle that he had been fighting for with all his strength.

* * *

I stared into your eyes, searching deep within the pools of sorrow. I began to remember the times we spent together, the times where your eyes sparkled with amusement.

I must've been very still for a long period of time, because a flash of worry crossed your face, leaving me to smile at your concern.

"Reborn." I croaked out, "I'm glad you c-came."

You relaxed and forced yourself to grin, "Of course I would come. How are you?"

Like a trigger, the emotions I tried to hold back, the ones I wanted to hide from you, they flowed into my words.

I began to laugh shakily, "Th-the doctor... he says..."

My hands clasped the blankets firmly as I kept my eyes to the bed, "He says I-I might not live for another week. M-maybe less. But he says I co-could get better by taking this...me-medicine."

A lone tear, a traitor, slipped down my cheek...a reflection of how cowardly I was.

* * *

I squeezed your hand as we stared out the window, watching the sparrows sing a merry song.

I envied them for the simplicity of their life.

"I want to be like them." I murmured, accidently saying what was on my mind.

You cocked your head towards me, and asked with pure interest, "Why?"

Solemnly, I said, "Because...they can fly away from their problems."

My hand began to tremble as I swallowed down a mound of words that threatened to spew out.

You looked a bit befuddled as I decided to choose my next words carefully, "While I can't."

* * *

I let out a small yawn as I open my eyes to see a white ceiling.

Baffled, I contemplated on where I could be.

A wave of recent memories hit me, knocking me off guard, as I remember my fall.

Slightly tired, I glanced around the room to find you sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hi...Reborn." I tried to control the fear in my voice.

I didn't want to sound scared, I didn't want you to worry about me when there were other important things to deal with.

You were silent for a moment, but then said, "Ciaossu Tsuna."

I never knew that those two words alone, could be so comforting to hear.

* * *

"So I want Yamamoto and Gokudera to attack the left wing of the base, while-" I stopped giving orders, as I held my throbbing forehead.

"Are you alright Juudaime?" Gokudera distressfully asked, "Do you need some medication?"

I waved him a no, "I'm fine...thank you, though. So...like I was saying..."

My breathing became haggard and uneven as I gripped the table for balance, "Uh...I...Hibari and...Ry..."

"Tsuna? Are you really going to be okay?" Yamamoto placed a hand on my back.

"...I...I...I'll be fine." I slurred out as the conference room seemed to sway and distort before my eyes.

I felt my eyelids droop as my head collided with the table.

And suddenly I couldn't see.

* * *

The sky was a shade of gray as the rain gently fell one by one, creating a symphony of music on the roof.

I placed my head above your chest, listening to your heartbeat, "I heard that rain are angel's tears."

You chuckled as you ruffled a hand through my hair, making me grumble slightly, "I heard that rain is God's piss."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I would prefer to go out and dance in angel's tears instead of God's pee."

"Well only you would want to go out and play in the rain anyways." You teased me with a smirk.

"Shut up." I growled lightly as I punched you.

You glanced out the window, "When do you think it'll stop raining?"

I looked up at you, "Why do you ask?"

You leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Because I want to see the sky as blue and clear as it usually is."

I laughed, "But rain is the best weather!"

You rose an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because after the rain, there's always a rainbow!"

* * *

_but like a rainbow, I can promise you, there will always be another better day. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: asdfghjkl. I'm not dead, yet. So I took a break from 'C l o v e r' because the plot I was making was tedious and boring :/ lol. Anyhoo, this is the other side of view (Tsuna's view, obviously) to "A Story told Backwards." since that chapter was a favorite among a lot of my readers. I hope you enjoyed this one, I wrote it because I was inspired by Yiruma. & Tumblr. Since Tumblr told me to make this ff. (Thats where I've been hiding for the last couple of weeks.) I think I've actually digressed in writing. /sob**

**Also, if you haven't read "A Story told Backwords" then I'm pretty sure you were confused when reading this, if you were a old-timer who already knew what I was talking about, kudos! : ) But to the young-ins', you read this like you would a normal book. Top to bottom. The only difference is, is that you know the ending first. Whoa I'm defying the rules of a normal book, shoot me now! Thats pretty much it, its like...an upside down book cake. lol.**

**So on serious note, I might delete 'C l o v e r' after awhile and start on either another drabble ff (most likely continued on this ff) or a continued series ff. :U You guys tell me, cause I'm sort of stuck in between. **

**R & R**

**-Monday-Mornings**


End file.
